1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing device, and more particularly to a securing device for securing a central processing unit to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional securing device for a central processing unit is used to ensure contact between the central processing unit and a pin base of a socket, so as to alleviate the problem that a motherboard cannot be started up due to poor contact. In order to dissipate heat from the central processing unit effectively, a heat dissipating member would be disposed on the securing device and in good contact with the central processing unit.
However, the securing device is adapted to abut against a top surface of a central processing unit. In this case, bolts or screws are required to fasten the securing device to the central processing unit. During the securing process, screw holes of relevant elements need to be aligned for the bolts to pass therethrough. Thus, size mismatch between the size of the screw holes and that of the bolts or screws, misalignment of the screw holes, and improper force application during the engagement between the bolts or screws and the screw holes may affect the securing of the central processing unit.